prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Chypre
Chypre is one of the mascots in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is living with Hanasaki Tsubomi and is her partner when Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom. Chypre is very honest and is never afraid to speak what is on her mind. However, she worries more then Coffret and cares about Tsubomi like an older sister. She, Coffret and Potpourri can transform into flight capes, allowing their partners to fly. History Running to Kibougahana Along with Coffret, Chypre is present when the Tree of Hearts wilts, as they both hide behind the tree while Cure Moonlight tries to defeat Dark Cure. When they witness Cure Moonlight's defeat, they are ordered to escape and for Cure Moonlight's replacement while keeping the Heart Perfumes safe. Hearing this, they fly off to look for the new Pretty Cure. Eventually the fairies come to Kibougahana, where they go looking for Cure Flower, but instead crash into Hanasaki Tsubomi, Cure Flower's grand-daughter. However, they must hide from Sasorina, who has been ordered by Sabaku to hunt them down and take the Heart Perfumes. When they try to help Tsubomi reclaim Kurumi Erika's stolen Heart Flower, Chypre gets a reaction from the Heart Perfume she is holding, and gives it to Tsubomi when she proves herself to have gathered the courage and will to protect Erika and the fairies. Together with Coffret, they guide her through the transformation into Cure Blossom. After Cure Blossom fails to defeat the Desertrian, they are all saved by a mysterious man, and brought to Kaoruko's flower garden, where Chypre and Coffret sleep inside Coupe's fur. When they later realize that Kaoruko used to be Cure Flower and that Coupe is present, they hug Coupe in admiration, shocking Tsubomi. However, the Desertrian and Sasorina find them, and Chypre must ask Tsubomi to transform into Cure Blossom once again, despite her failure from earlier. In the end, she and Coffret are able to guide her through the battle and purification of the Desertrian, and as Erika leaves, Chypre bears the Heart Seed that was created when Cure Blossom purified Erika's Heart Flower. Living with Tsubomi Since Chypre is the only one who can summon Tsubomi's Pretty Cure Heart Seed, she starts living with her, pretending to be a toy whenever Tsubomi's parents find her. Although Coffret originally lived with them, too, he later moves into Erika's room when she becomes the second Cure . However, Chypre often worries about Tsubomi's self-confidence, and most of the time gives her advice when she is feeling down, or is simply there by her side . Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Chypre is not that fond of Tsubomi after she is easily defeated, but after she proved to be able to fight when she sets her mind into it, Chypre puts all her trust into her, and often acts like a big sister to Tsubomi. Kurumi Erika ': Although they do not interact that often, Chypre seems to trust Cure Marine slightly more than Cure Blossom after she is able to fight properly without her and Coffret's guidance. 'Coffret ': Chypre's relationship with her fellow fairy seems to be friendly, as they never argue and always are seen together when not with their human partners. 'Potpourri ': Chypre and Coffret are like a big sister and brother to Potpourri and always point out her mistakes when needed. 'Coupe ''': Chypre, like Coffret and many other fairies, admire Coupe and call him by the name "Coupe-sama" to show him respect. Etymology '''Chypre: Chypre's name comes from a famous French perfume line. It is also the french word for the island Cyprus. Trivia *Chypre is the first female mascot who is bonded to the lead Cure, the later mascots who are bonded to the lead Cures are female, too. The first three other lead Cures have been bonded with a male mascot. *Her name is often misspelt as 'Shypre'. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Chypre appeared in the following rankings: ** 3rd in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most." Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!